End of the Frankish Pantheon
The End of the Frankish Pantheon was a war fought between The Frankish Pantheon and their loyalists in the Allemeni Empire against the Chaos God Kargoth supported by his chaos elements in the Alemeni Empire which resulted in the defeat of Kargoth but the death of the entire Frankish Pantheon. The End of the Frankish Pantheon would bring about the start of the end of the Olithy Religion which would remain the state religion of the Allemeni Empire for many generations following this but as new religions entered the area and the invovlement of the now dead Frankish Pantheon was no longer present these new religions gained a growing following until eventually following the Allemeni Civil War the Olithy Religion became splintered. The End of the Frankish Pantheon would also lead to a several century long shadow war between the Covenant of Olithy against the Dutchy of Koblenz in which the sole surviving member of the Frankish Pantheon in Urlyr fought against Kargoth's resurgance until eventually Koblenz was defeated by a force from Ares Lethan Empire that was tricked into the area by Urlyr. Background Prelude The War The Ambush Main Article : Ambush of the Frankish Pantheon The Frankish Pantheon would be alerted to the coming danger of Kargoth when Kargoth orchestrated a large scale ambush against their members which led to the assassination of Chlodio, and Saretha while Rathena was badly injured and left on her death bed for some time following this attack the forces of the Allemeni Chaos Cult made their presence known sparking riots in every town across the empire. Assistence Following the murder of Chlodio, and Saretha and the wide scale chaos riots all across the Allemeni Empire it was Mathena and Faal that travelled into the Fade where they petitioned for the assistence of Zeus and their mother Athena. Arriving in Olympus they were soundly rejected Zeus and following this Athena was menipulated into not assisted by Zeus who lied to her that he was going to send troops to assist, and also she was not allowed to see her children as again she was lied to that Chlodio (of whom had been killed during the initial assault) was leading the relief forces and thus she had nothing to worry about. Enyo would listen into this lie and violated the order of Zeus returning to Allemeni with Mathena and Faal and would swear an oath to help the Frankish Pantheon in their war against Chaos, but her attempts to reach her father Ares for assistance failed due to the intervention of Zeus. Counter Assault Rathena would recover from her wounds suffered during the initial assault on the Frankish Pantheon and would take command of one of the armies of the Allemeni Empire responsible for taking the fight to Kargoth's chaos cult and it was during this counter assault that Rathena and her nephew Lofn would come to blows with Kargoth and despite winning the battle and shattering the army that Kargoth was leading it was Rathena that had to watch Lofn be defeated and then executed by Kargoth who then fled the field. Battle of Lombard Enraged at the death of Lofn it was Rathena that marched her army without assistance into the heartland of the chaos cult near Lombard and it was here where she found a resurgent Kargoth and the two once again did battle and once again her army won the battle but she mistakenly attempted to end the war by initiating a duel with Kargoth but was killed during this duel. Work of Urlyr During the End of the Frankish Pantheon it was Urlyr that came to understand that his family was going to lose the war with Kargoth and thus feigned betrayal and went to the side of Kargoth, and having successfully infiltrated the ranks of Kargoth's forces he betrayed Kargoth killing several of Kargoth's most important commanders including his eldest child, but his betrayal came too late to stop the deaths of his family at the Battle of Stockgarden and thus his work was left a secret to his family. Battle of Stockgarden Faal, Mathena, and Enyo remained outside of the perseived traitor Urlyr as the sole surviving members of the Frankish Pantheon and the trio would gather there remaining forces to them and come to the assistence of the city of Stockgarden where Kargoth himself besieged the Allemeni Emperor and it was at this horrific battle that Faal, and Mathena would both perish and Enyo would be captured by the forces of Kargoth but it was Urlyr who arrived and shattered the chaos forces causing their retreat to the Dutchy of Koblenz. Into Hiding Following the End of the Frankish Pantheon the sole surviving member in the form of Urlyr went into hiding as while his forces had been crushed Urlyr understood that Kargoth had escaped using the persona of the noble duke Angelo Ambronogio and due to this Urlyr hid himself biding his time to gain his vengeance on the monster that wiped out his family. Aftermath Decline of the Church of Olithy The End of the Frankish Pantheon would bring about the start of the end of the Olithy Religion which would remain the state religion of the Allemeni Empire for many generations following this but as new religions entered the area and the invovlement of the now dead Frankish Pantheon was no longer present these new religions gained a growing following until eventually following the Allemeni Civil War the Olithy Religion became splintered. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:War